Alibi YAOI
by ikramSAS
Summary: This is a Yaoi story! pairing : EthanXJerry If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jerry Shaw, you have probably heard of me since I pretty much was the one who have saved the president of the United states, and other twelve members of his governors from an unpredicted threat of an Al artificial intelligent machine, A.R.I.I.A, -the Autonomous Reconnaissance Intelligence Integration Analyst; which was held back in Eagle eye, -The headquarters of the United states Department of defense, but what matters is that my twin-brother Ethan, worked there too as first lieutenant in air force of USA.

My brother and I have lost contact three Christmases ago, and thus I lost contact with my family too, my father had always only favored Ethan, because unlike my brother, I never was the hard-working, smart head kind of person, I never passed in anything I did, he even walked 8 months before I did, I lacked the inspiration he had, but I didn't hate him for it, he never stopped standing by my side, and was always like "you don't do it like" "put your foot here" "you can always do it if you give it a try Jerry" he had done so, so that I would look better in front of dad, that was the kind of brothers I had, you may emphasis the word "was", he died six months ago after the "Valhalla" mission, and he died in a car accident, or killed, either way it's not the most likeable death for someone of his position.

However, I still and all heartedly believe that everyone in my family, especially dad, thinks that me being Stanford University dropout and going to work as an counter assistant at Alaska, Singapore-which I regret doing till today, has something to do with how I felt about my brother getting all the praise, well it didn't, the reason I've left home was entirely a different story than my family still thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the Christmas of 2010 my family as usual had a traditional gathering at our house, it'd had been a year since brother was signed in to his new job in Eagle eye –which I didn't know about till years after; my grandfather with his forever smiley face crumbed the sparrow in the cage, he was his secret keeping and companion in hardship, grandfather never complained about the death of my grandmother, we knew how much he suffered though even if we couldn't measure his pain, because we too were in pain; my aunt Elizabeth, her husband Mathew and all of her three kids –Sarah, Jacob and Sam were there too, my mother was in the kitchen all day, preparing a big meal for the guests and excited about the arrival of her son, while father welcomed them effeminately from the front door, I knew all that because it's exactly what happens every year, except that the common thing is that every year someone leaves; I on the other hand, was upstairs in my room, playing online video-games with Stephen and Jack when mother from down stairs called out to me to come and have dinner with the family, and before doing so I made my way to the bathroom, I didn't pay it much attention before, but looking at the mirror has always frightened me, it's ironic how I can get this slightly affected by merely looking at myself on the mirror.

The cucumber crunched in my mouth and it was all I could hear with the thoughtful silence of us all after father expressed his hopes about Ethan coming home after a whole year spent in Virginia away from his family, I peered a look at mom's face and I could see her eyes drowning in tears, my aunt kept an eye upon her as I looked at father, he sincerely felt that Ethan was not coming and it irritated him, it showed on his face, of course it did, I mean it was Ethan!


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I could see my mother's heart jumping out of joy, AND hope, after hearing the bell on the door ring, she and dad, and everyone else in the room dashed towards the outdoor, and then greetings were heard, mom's voice was louder as she gushed, I had to go and see for myself, stepped closer and peeked, there he was, his greenish Air force hat hooded his perfect made face, and his official uniform fitted his muscled body, it made his deltoids, and biceps look pumped, his cherry smile widened, he was shining in general, and then raised his gaze up on me and I trembled, I actually trembled and felt my face gain a blush as everyone else looked at me, I wasn't sure what to do, but he simply walked towards me as I stepped back not that I meant to do it, my legs moved on their own, eyes on his and his on mine, something blocked me and I tilted head just a little bit to see what and as expected it was the sofa facing the main hall, a dry laugh escaped him at that and he leaned a bit closer:

"Jerry!" called he, playfully, "You weren't planning on running, were you now?"

He didn't change a bit, as spirited as ever, I sighed disdainfully, trying my hardest to show disinterest:

"And just why would I do that?"

"So you're saying you missed me?"

He and the others laughed flippantly, I spat without a reason:

"Don't be ridiculous! You've been away for only a year!"

"Come on now Jerry!" aunt relented with a sigh of agitation, "that's not a nice thing to say!"

"No problem! It's their way of salutation, isn't it boys?" said father, with a courtly, proud smile on his lips as he tagged along to carry Ethan's bags, brother refused but of course father insisted, and then passed them to me and said to take them back to our room.

It wasn't snowing yet, the view from the place where I was sitting hadn't much to add to it, I had to turn around to see through the window when the person in front of me didn't make such effort, he could just look up and what was outside the window could be seen clearly to him, I didn't dare look him in the eye so I skimmed through the dish, eating, father suddenly asked Ethan about his new job and as soon as he started boasting to us about how soon he'd be promoted to first lieutenant position, I peered at him, he turned eyes on me, he surprised me:

"Pass me the salad, please?"

"Get it yourself."

"Jerry!" Mother snarled

"What?" I shrugged, with a strangled sigh.

"I'm sorry Ethan, he's been sulking all week, like a baby" Mother commented, with a low snigger, Ethan chuckled too, along with the three kids, Sarah the fourteenth year old casted me a smugly grin, that she avenged to herself after a prank I suggested to Sam and Jacob, it offended me;

"So Jerry how's Stanford university?" Aunt asked, I don't know if she was implying that my brother and I are on completely different tracks, I wasn't sure though.

"I'm dropping out" I confessed to my family, still not sure if it was the time to tell them what I had been planning.

"What do you mean by that?" Mother asked, with confused eyes.

"I'm not going to Stanford ma" I stated again, flatly.

"On my dead body! you _ARE_ going to college, and that's final, you hear me you little scum" Father fumed, angrily

"I said I'm not! And it's actually up to me to see to it and for now I think I pretty much prefer a decent job"

"You ungrateful punk! I don't see how people would supply for someone who still plays video-games at your age!"

"Of course! Because you think I'm the son with homicidal thoughts who'd never success in anything beside playing"

"Homicidal? Jerry I think you should stop" Ethan suggested.

"Shut up you! You don't get to order me around! You all try to squeeze me but none of you stopped him from having a job so why do I have to be a different case?" I pointed at my brother at that;

"Jerry that's not right" Mother relented, with a sad tone

"Stop it ma!"

"That's _ENOUGH _Jerry!" My father slammed the table with his hand that was holding the fork, his face becoming red_ "_I have no idea what you're trying to pull you ungrateful son, but you need to stop" he pushed the chair backwards to hover over mother's shoulder;

"You're scaring her out Jerry!" my aunt snarled, irritably.

Sally's face wore an expression of complete awe, well I could tell they all did, but Ethan's face wore an expression of perplexity mixed with anger, I know a guy of my age shouldn't be pulling such kind of a stunt, that was all for my own self-satisfaction. "Not exactly a family story for eating marshmallows around the campfire, is it?" I said, making a low hysteric laugh.

(What have I done in his presence? Why do I always have to be this reckless when he's around?) "I'm sorry, everyone" said I, with a drowsy tone, "I'm going to my room now, excuse me" I trailed off to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a chilly breeze enter from the corners of the window beside my bed, as I was gazing vacantly at the ceiling, self-itinerant within my own thinking, and I found myself drifting off to sleep like how water slips away between your fingers.

"Jerry?"

I heard a familiar voice, the peaceful voice that prevailed the room, and then I heard a sound of tramping, and a squeak, then heard that voice again calling me in a low tone; the bed thumbed as I furled around, I opened eyes and Ethan's face was right above mine, he smiled at me;

"You left the window open"

I looked at the window, my head still on the sheets; and it was closed—the window:

"Ah! Sorry about that, I must've left it open before I get in"

"and you slept with your jeans on"

"sue me for it"

I sat up slowly:

"W-e-e-ll?" I dragged my gaze upon his eyes"aren't you going to ask?"

"about what?" questioned he, bitingly

"Don't play it dumb! I know that THAT was a total screw up" said I, making a gesture with my hand

"yes, it WAS" he shrugged slightly, a bit of teasing in his statement

"ok don't rub it in" said I, and stood to take my shirt off

"you brought it up" his eyes followed me, and he continued after I asked him whether or not they were angry with me, "our parents apologized, dad said he'd make sure you pay for it, mom was, well you know how, grandpa went with aunt and she said it must be that you'd been frustrated lately."

"Is that so!" exclaimed I, and paused as I was taking off the belt of my jeans "dad said that?"

"he did!" he nodded, clasping his hands over his lap "and you could see how serious he was saying that" he zoomed eyes at that

I drifted to a thoughtful silence, perplexed, I knew how father can get serious and if he did, things would never turn out good, I still remember that time 5 years ago I got in a fight with Tommy, the son of the Jacksons- our neighbors, and broke his front tooth, and even though my brother tried to cover it up for me father still caught us lying, and I got the beaten; maybe what I said back there shouldn't have been said, but how can I explain to dad how vexed I was?


	5. Chapter 5

"You're thinking of a way to escape dad's telling you off, aren't you?" brother guessed, making his way towards me.

"You can tell?" I demanded, pettishly.

"Of course I can! I know exactly what you're thinking" commented he, with a deep smirk, and before I know it, he was standing in front of me.

"Load of crap!" I wanted to turn on the lights of the lamp on the cupboard beside my bed, just then felt his marble hand grip mine at the wrist, and I turned around, his egging eyes on mine;

"really now jerry, you're not going to be like this the whole time I'm here—and believe me it's not going to be long"

"Like what?" I asked, without taking my hands back

"distant" said he briefly, and came closer, his hand still gripping my wrist "and you want to leave here then we might not see each other very often you know"

I said nothing in reply, but tried to retrieve my hand in exchange, and only then did I notice how strong his grip was on my hand, troubled, I looked him in the eyes:

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, let go! And just what the hell's with this freaking belt!"

"ha-ha!" he chuckled "here, let me undo it for you" offered he, shoving my hands next to either my sides, I blushed as soon as I felt his fingers lightly touch my skin whenever he curls up the belt from the corner,

"I-it's fine, I can do it myself!" I murmured, my hands jumping on his and soon were hidden,

"are you feeling shy?" he teased me again as I blushed more, I could feel his eyes trying to pierce through me,

"N-no! That's not it!" I fumed bowing my head, squeezing his hands, but accidently made him touch what I've soon come to realize was aroused, (I'm hard! What kind of a sick joke is this!?) Afraid of him finding out, I pushed him off and dashed to the bath-room "I'm taking a bath! Excuse me" announced I, solicitously.

"It's the middle of the night! You nuts?"

"I'm not sleepy yet, will do when I'm done showering"


	6. Chapter 6

Silence, and tranquility are good sounds, that's what I've come to believe after spending a whole hour to calm myself down, I looked at what happened at all its sides but I couldn't come up with a simple explanation, I just felt gross with myself and with what I felt when he was actually trying to help.

The lights were still on, he let them on for me and was obviously sleeping so soundly on MY snugly bed, I scoured my damp hair with the towel, looked at the clock on the wall it was 1 o'clock in the morning, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and flung it over his curled up body, then turned off the lights and sprawled on HIS bed, there was so much going on in my mind, after having laid my head on HIS pillow, I suddenly remembered that time when we were thirteen, father took him fishing after I had refused to, I woke up an hour after, and dashed the stairs first thing in the morning to check whether or not they arrived yet, mom was in the kitchen, made me breakfast and said they'd be home at noon time, but they weren't, I called father, he said they'd be late because of something urgent happened to Ethan, my heart throbbed, my feet weighed a tone and before I knew it I was on the floor, mother took me back to my bed and left to call father, I got off and lumbered towards Ethan's bed, crammed myself on the sheets, hearing only the sound of my own breathing as it became heavier and heavier with the drift of time, and later on, father brought Ethan, he was down with a fever, it struck him suddenly, I demanded that he'd sleep with me on the same bed, and we slept holding hands, later on mother and I were told that Ethan had fallen into the water and got himself soaked; there were a lot of moments like this one, Ethan probably thought I forgot since I never talk about them, but of course that's not true at all, there's a reason why I don't talk about them to anyone, and it's a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Sounds of firm stamping awoke me up, I sat up rubbing my eye, and Ethan strode aimlessly about the room;

"What's going on?"

"the Jacksons invited us over to their son's engagement party"

"Can't be! Tommy? I didn't hear anything about this! A man?"

"No" he paused for a moment, and casted me a grin "and check this, she's from Australia!"

"No freaking way!" exclaimed I, with a laugh "the fatty Tommy got himself a fiancée? Now that's something!"

"well, he's changed, and they've invited us over, so get up already and get dressed up" he strode again towards the closet and back to the mirror

"Sheesh it! What do you need?" I got off of bed and aimed for the closet

"I can't find my tie anywhere!"

I knew where it was, I was always making sure Ethan's things were in order and all in its appropriate place, I took out a green box made of carton, and handed to him;

"here, you can find it here, but I don't see how the tie would fit"

"Thanks, but what do you mean?"

"the suit looks good on you without a tie" I shrugged, slipping a hand to my pajamas' pocket, and dragging the other hand to rub my nape, the other smiled at me and gave me the box, and said to take it back to where it was;

"I'm not wearing a tie anymore" he grinned at me, and my eyes widened at that, he actually declined from wearing it because I said that, Ethan would always give what I say a second thought, my opinion mattered to him whatever the situation, and it made me the happiest.

"Sure" I shrugged again, not showing my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"And he was always like I'm going to rip your head off of your neck if you don't shut your ugly mug you pig, and Tommy would throw a smack at his face once he's felt offended and the two would get into fights all the time!" Ethan recounted the past of Tommy's and my history of fights, everyone joined him as we were eating on the table, and they laughed.

It was a boring and long party, I was sitting beside a couple of elderly women who criticized the food, the drinks, and pretty much everything else, I was growing impatient but lucky found myself something to enjoy, I spotted Tommy's niece, Katherine, flirting with Ethan, she used to come over to visit mom but that was just a cover of course, I could tell she had a bit of a thing for my brother but he wouldn't believe me when I told him, and THAT was the right moment for her to hit on him, he was smiling, didn't seem to dislike it though; maybe listening to old people is better anyway, I was getting anxious but didn't know why, I don't do good in crowded places, and I'm a failure when it comes to social occasions, I'd always failed in my entrance school days, I'm not a sweat-talker like him I'd be lucky if I get any female friend or people would start to think I'm gay , at that, a vivid memory of what had happened the previous night flashed before my eyes and I went pale,

(It must've been a natural reaction, right? I mean it's only natural for men to get aroused when their sensitive members are being touched!) I thought inwardly, (come on now jerry! Brothers don't get hard when their twins touch them!) My body was getting hot thanks to all that thinking, but I continued (maybe it was because we used to touch and we don't anymore, all brothers do that right? Check whose is bigger than the other... Nah this is just sick!) I sighed heavily, staying there would only get me feel worse, even if they were having fun, and I wasn't.

I made my way to Tommy and his new Australian fiancée, congratulated them again and said that I would be leaving, I wasn't feeling well to begin with so I took my leave without my family knowing, and before leaving I looked for Ethan, and he was obviously having fun so I headed to Stephan's.


	9. Chapter 9

Brother was having a two weeks' vacation, only two days passed, and a grueling wait for other uncountable days to pass still remain, I had planned on laying low for as much possible as I could, I stayed at Stephen's and jack's for the next three days, and in Lucinda's bar as well, I plunged myself into a work I got at metal factory; in the fourth day I got a call from mother saying that Ethan had broken his ankle so I arrived home soon after.

"it's just a little twist ma" Ethan corrected the situation, with a stoical laugh,

"What happened?" I asked,

"He tried to lift some bags and slipped on the stairs… it is blue! And turning purple! That's not normal" mother yelled, putting some ice on his ankle, she turned nagging at me, "and where have YOU been! I've tried to reach you by phone but you never answered back!" she started crying,

I have a very emotional mother, she hates to see us apart and loves us all dearly, but it gets annoying when she's over-protective, I am a man, and a man gets to protect his family, not the opposite.

"Were you sad I left?" I asked, amazed.

"Of course I was! I thought you'd do something crazy again! You're my son I don't want you to be lurking around in this cold!" she spanked me, wiping her tears off

"I'm sorry mother, I feel really bad right now" I bowed head, trying to stop myself from crying. –that was just an act by the way.

"You stupid son! Give me a hug before I leave"

"What? You're leaving? Where to?"

"Your aunt booked us a room in the Hotel of Torchlight in Canada!" said she, excitedly.

"And for how long?" I scratched head, in hesitation.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but she's going there too with Mathew!"

"I see!"

"so you need to take care of the house, and take special care of your brother too," she was on cue when saying that, "we won't be long"

"Where's father?"

"he's outside, taking the car out of the garage"

"I'll go greet him then, is this all the luggage? I'm taking it to the car"

"Thank you Jerry! I'll be following when I finish here"

I found dad waiting by the car, he casted me a tacitly look before coming to lift the baggage for me, we didn't look at each other in the eyes, but he asked;

"So, metal factory hen?"

"I'm making money from it, I got a call from Alaska, Singapore a couple of days ago though"

"And you're going?"

"I don't know yet, but I heard it's a good job with better payment"

"you realize that college is your best option, don't you?" he swayed his finger at that,

"I do, but you know I'm not into it"

"don't come to me when nothing good comes out of this, you'll only get yourself to blame"

"don't worry, I think I can handle it"

"honey I don't think we should go" mom expressed her worry "Ethan's ankle doesn't look good at all"

"He told you it was just a twist, didn't he?"

"Ma! You can leave, I'll take care of him"

I waved bye from the door as the car was going into a distant space...

(Wait a Goddamn minute! I don't want to take care of anyone; I have a job to do! Sheesh! Guess ma got me this time; I can see her smiling from here!)

"Wipe that smile off of your face ma!" I shouted, and started laughing, "well, be safe"


	10. Chapter 10

Entered I to the house, and Ethan was on the sofa, watching a copied baseball game of the Yankees, I took off my jacket and sat beside him, he didn't look at me, or ask where I had been, he was completely… IGNORING me?! fine by me, wasn't ready to any warm reunions anyways, they annoy me, I headed to the kitchen to make dinner for us, made potato soup, meat balls, and some macaroni, I took the dinner on a plate to him since he couldn't "move" but he was already asleep, stretched the sofa on the bed position and got himself under the blanket,

"And he left the TV on!" I sighed, and sat on the other sofa, eating what was supposed to be his dinner, when the game was finished, I returned to the kitchen, did the dishes, took out the garbage, got the dirty clothes into the washing machine, finished other house chores all before 8 in the evening, I had to pull a late shift that night for someone I owned a favor to, Richard, he had asked me to because his girlfriend was coming over to his, and I didn't see any reason to say no to, so took mom's car, work was over at 3 in the morning, I backed to the house, entered and sensed the vivacious warmth, was tired and sleepy, and had oil all over me, and there he was, sleeping to hell with awakening to check on the WORLD! I went back to my room upstairs and got a change of clothes then headed to the bath-room, got myself into the bath-tub located in the corner of the room, and tilted head just a little bit, diving deep in thoughts.

(What was that for? Wasn't he supposed to be worried more than anyone else, I don't know what he's thinking, that's what scares me the most, screw it! Bet Richard's having a great time getting himself romped with his girl while I'm here having doubts about my fucking life!) I ran my left hand over my chest, I still don't know yet why I had that feeling back then, my body's temperature gained more hotness, my hand slid down over my waist, closed my eyes and touched more, I gave off loud puffs that my member popped erect at that, I brought the other hand to it, cupping my cock in one fist,

(No this is… shit… I can't...)

I tried to stop myself, or I assumed I did, but it felt good, I touched the places he touched around my hip, I spread my legs and brought down my left hand to touch my groins, my cupped member jolted in pleasure as I scrubbed its top more intensely, feeling every movement of my own, I turned on my right side, and joined my left hand to the ministrations on my erect length, up and down, I squeezed once the hands reached the top;

"ngh.. Ha! E-Ethan... AH!" I moaned loudly, my eyes slipped shut in pleasure as I cum all over the wall and the bath-tub, I panted and slowly opened my eyes, (I used his name in my masturbation? I'm beyond help!)


	11. Chapter 11

I smelt food, I sat up abruptly and went downstairs, checked the sofa that brother was sleeping on, he wasn't there, I hurried to the kitchen, he was wearing a grey pajama of cotton, and standing on both his feet, he shined with a smile as he greeted me;

"Morning Jerry! Here, sit down! I'm making some toa—

I saw him lose balance so I tried to hold him before he fall, he clamped his arm over my shoulder, and I also felt his other hand holding me from my backside, (really, it's not getting any better) I thought to myself, as I scolded him,

"What the hell are you trying to do, break your ankle?"

"sorry, really sorry" he laughed, as I helped him sit on the chair behind "it didn't hurt before now"

I sat beside him on the next chair "does it hurt a lot? I can take you to hospital"

"nah, I'm fine now, I'm hungry though"

"man, I'll make something to eat" I chuckled, I made us some food, we ate and re-played the events of last night, we wondered if ma and dad arrived to Canada yet, they had said they'd be calling once they got there, I thought I'd ask him about his behavior but then his cell rang, he took it out and his facial expression went serious,

"Hey Ariia, what's going on?"

(Aria? What kind of a name is that? Wait, is she his girlfriend? I didn't ask him about this, maybe because I didn't want to know in the first place)

"no, I can't come yet"

(Oh, so she wants to spend more time with him, only natural, I wonder how she looks like, Ethan likes the carefree type of people, right? He didn't tell me that but I helped myself and made a guess, damn it, this is stupid)

"I'll go change" Irritated, I left the kitchen and made my way to my room, changed in to my jacket, and blue jeans, and went down checking on him before I leave, "hey, I'm going to work, I'll be home around noon, don't try anything crazy like ninja ceiling or something, understood?" we laughed that off, he asked me not to be late, he wanted to go buy some things and needed my help, I nodded yes.


	12. Chapter 12

"how about dinner outside, my treat" brother winked at me, as I drove the car

"Aren't you generous?"

"shut up, it won't be something fancy"

"I don't mind though as long as I eat, and I know just the right place"

And of course, it wasn't MacDonald's, but something even better, it was Mrs. Gibson's restaurant, Ethan didn't see it coming, I got out of the car and helped him enter the restaurant, we picked a table beside the window, and I helped him sit;

"It's unbelievable! It's been a while since last time I was here!" Ethan said, a sense of yearning in his voice,

"more than five years, you stopped coming the year Mrs. Gibson passed away" I let my eyebrows arch, emphasizing the period;

"Wow! You really caught me off guard on this one, I'll give you that"

We smiled at each other, I was happy simply for that, we ordered food and he talked about his life in Virginia, I thought it was there was the good chance to ask him about Aria;

"So Aria is your girlfriend?" I mumbled, blushing; he looked me in the eyes before bursting out with laughter, it confused me, I turned head and saw some customers looking at us, "hey! Did I say something funny?"

"sorry but!" he coughed and wiped some tears off of his eyes, "it's just, I don't see how,- and by the way it's Ariia, I don't see how the two of us would hook up together"

"Why?"

"it's just impossible, but jerry, I have something to ask you about" his tone went gruff at that, and I knew how serious he was, I took a few spacious swallows, and nodded slowly, "mother said that you tried to commit suicide a month before Christmas" I shook my head in disbelieve, "I can't believe she told you that when she actually promised not to" I dropped my face on to my palms, he poked my head "why didn't you tell me?" he relented, "I don't know why you're hiding things from me, do don't you trust me anymore?"

(I can't possibly tell him why! I'd rather demote myself into something involves touching shit with my bare hands, tsk, this is ridiculous! Please quit asking me!)

"I thought we trusted each other more than anyone else,"

(Please enough with these questions!)

"I can't tell what you're thinking anymore Jerry"

"STOP IT!" I shouted, and panted "please, just... enough already"

And just then, his phone rang again, it was father telling him they'd arrived after a delay in the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

ɷ I can't ever change without you ɷ you reflect me I love that about you ɷ and if I could ɷ I would look at us all the time ɷ

My favorite song just kept on playing, I slid down the window even though he warned me not to, even though I yelled at him, he still was worried about me getting down with a fever; but I brushed that off and sang along with the song, surprisingly he knew it too, we sang together as if nothing happened, he forgave me just like that, that's the part of him that I couldn't stand, I pulled over a park near our building, and turned off the CD-player, he directed his eyes towards me when I did that;

"look, I want you to let it go, what mom had said to you"

"b-but jerry!"

"Please! I've got a lot of shit going on in my life right now, it's cool if you don't trust me on this one, but I will tell you everything, not today, not tomorrow, probably someday; but for now, let's just enjoy our time together, how does it sound?"

"fine then, I don't mind" he shrugged;

"great!" exclaimed I, starting the car "tomorrow is weekend, what do you suggest we do"

"I'm not sure, Katherine's invited me over, they're throwing a party to her younger sister for finally being discharged from hospital"

"Erica was in hospital?" we reached home, I stopped the car, and took off my seat-belt;

"Didn't you know? She had a surgery, a minor one"

"Oh, I see" I took his arm and linked it around my neck, and asked; "so, you're going?"

"Maybe so, I mean I have to visit her, right?"

We stopped in front of the door, I looked him in the eyes once he'd said that, I smiled vaguely and told him he'd better let me call them and tell them about his ankle, but so expectedly, he refused, I turned the keys and helped him get into the house.

"Jerry! Someone called Richard's on the phone!"

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, I went to the living-room and he handed me the phone;

"Hey man, what's up? – What? Again! – I'm tied man sorry – yea alright 'night" I gave him the phone again, and went back to the kitchen to bring dinner, and then, when we were eating, he asked who that Richard might be;

"someone from work, he wanted me to pull another late shift"

"Why is that?"

"well, he said his girlfriend was leaving tomorrow morning, but I couldn't just go, besides I'm tired so"

"Are you serious about not going to Stanford anymore?"

"What" I paused, "are you trying to convince me into it too?"

"I'm just trying to find out the reason why you've chosen to drop out"

"To put it simply for you, I have school-phobia, I'm an idiot, staying there would be just a waste of money, and time- MY time!"

"but you're smart"

"And Bill Gates is the president of the United States, come on man! Have you ever known me to be that smart?"

"so like you, but hey, there was that time with Tommy" he grinned at that, and I laughed, and tagged a pillow along to smother his face with it, I spanked him as he teased me more, but he growled in pain, and I stopped;

"Shit, sorry man! I forgot about your leg" I stiffened, not sure if he was in real pain or just faking, to get his revenge later;

"I'm.." he paused "I'm fine, don't worry, I want to take some rest now if you please"

"S-sure..." I helped spread the sofa, and brought a blanket from the closet in the other room, I suggested going to the doctor's tomorrow morning, but he refused to, saying he was fine; I finished house chores for that night, and went for an online video game with Stephen and jack.


	14. Chapter 14

(My room is starting to feel lonely) I sighed, (he's slipping away through my fingers and I can't do anything to stop him, I know that I don't have the right to, but I can't let them have him! God I'm a mess!) I nuzzled my face on the pillow, not sure about what I was feeling, I sat up and brought my laptop, and googled "gay bar" out of fun, but I was stunned for what I found, I would never go with someone for a one night stand, I don't do physical relationships, let alone sleeping with some twit and get an incurable disease; I put the laptop back on my desk, and decided to try sleeping.

"how do I look?" he asked, turning around himself, with his brown sweater and blue jeans, despite the dull colors, they fit him just fine, he didn't lack the looks, and his size was perfect too;

"G-great! You look just great!" I leaped off of the sofa, gazing him from head to toe, "a bit too flashy for a simple party" I hovered on his shoulder;

"well, I think I'll try to ask Katherine out too," he blushed saying that, I retrieved my hand, and took a large swallow, then patted his back, grinning;

"My brother is finally becoming a man! Don't chock the words when you're in front the real thing"

"I'll try not to, you should find someone too Jerry!" he brushed his shoulder, and pulled his hair to the back;

"o well, I'll pray for a miracle to happen" I commented, mockingly;

"You'll never know, if you know how to treat a girl, you'll definitely find someone" he shrugged, I handed him his jacket, he put it on and I took him to the car, it was surprisingly sunny that day, I drove him over to Katherine's and went back home.

(Everything sucks)


	15. Chapter 15

I called Stephen and Jack and asked them to come over, they brought Pizza and some beer, we watched a football game, gambled and fought, well basically we did what all crazy friends do, later on, when things were starting to get down, Stephen said he had to look after his grandmother and had to leave,

"Yea man, don't we just suck?" Jack stated, making a snide remark

"Tell me something we don't know!" Stephen and I retorted, wearily

"Is that your brother there Jerry?" Jack looked through the window of the door, I pushed him aside and looked too, he was standing next to Katherine, she obviously gave him a ride home, "shush it guys!" I demanded, trying to overhear what they were trying to say, but then Jack let out a small note, "you can't spy on your brother man, that's just cheap!" I turned back, spanking his head and Stephen was apparently seeing butterflies, you could tell he was hammered; my brother opened the door and interrupted my smacking Jerry's head, I got up and followed, taking his jacket for him,

"So? How was it?"

"nothing special"

"What's that? Did you confess to her?"

"Why do you care?"

I laughed, I genuinely felt happy, maybe the happiest; Jerry informed me of their leave and I nodded to them asking him to say hello to his mother for me;

""ah, since you're pissed off it means she smashed you man"

"No _MAN_! Of course she said yes I'm not gay you know"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, my curiosity was aroused

"I'm suggesting you find a girl, playing around with Jack is fun,- in a weird way, but he's a man you know"


	16. Chapter 16

My blood boiled, I could hear my ears ringing, my fist was tightening and before I could see it, I was directing that fist to his face, I felt betrayed for no reason;

"Jack is my only friend you sick bastard!" I shouted at him, he stuttered because of his leg, and fell off on to the floor, I hurried sitting on top of him, punching his face, I knew I shouldn't be doing that to an injured person, but because he confessed to that bitch, and called my friend Jack gay, and called _ME_ gay, I felt I needed to make him pay for that, "not jack! Not jack you fucking asshole!"

"then what was that little _research_ you did last night?" he grabbed my hands either in his hands, his cheeks were red; I paused, eyes wide open;

"y-you… are you suggesting I'm gay?" I muttered,

"You tell me! I needed to check something this morning, about the department where I work, I found your search, and you are actually gay? That's why you tried to kill yourself?"

(This is _not_ happening,) I trailed back, standing up very slowly (he shouldn't be knowing this, not like this anyway) I wasn't sure…, no I had no idea what to do then, whether to confess the truth or not, I didn't know;

"you know, you shouldn't be deliberately touching my stuff, that's inappropriate"

"Jerry… "

"guess you already had dinner," commented I, throwing the empty jars of beer in the plastic bag, "I'll be taking a shower then, 'night" I didn't look him in the eyes, I didn't dare to, I threw the bag in the garbage, and had a shower then went to sleep, well actually that night I had a very difficult time falling asleep, I didn't know how to face him in the next morning, I just hoped morning never came. However, it _CAME! _This wasn't going any smoother, again I woke up at the smell of food, I went to the kitchen, he was making fried eggs,

"morning!" he greeted, with a shiny smile, I didn't know what was hidden under that smile, I just nodded in response, and walked up to him,

"you sit down, and let me do it" I reached my hand to his, but he dodged it, I thought it was only my imagination; he did as I asked and sat down, and I put the dish in front of him and sat next to him, we didn't talk much, in fact we didn't at all, the salt box was next to his hand and when I tried to grab it, he snapped his hand, and wouldn't look me in my eyes, it wasn't only my imagination, I put my dish in the dish-washer and turned to ask him;

"You want to go somewhere?" I asked ,hoping for just a little sparkle of hope,

"actually I'm going to the doctor with Katherine, she's going to take me at 10"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I took his dish, and washed it

"_for your information_, she insisted, such a caring girl"

"good for you, hey I'll be in the backyard if you needed anything" I pointed at the window with my thumb finger, you could see the backyard from there, I grabbed an apple and headed out from the backdoor, the pool needed to be clean, and the trees needed to be cut some,** and I needed to sort out my life**!


	17. Chapter 17

The trees were cut in the same shape, and the waters in the pool shone like liquid crystal flowing within the darkest caves, I saw Katherine's car pull over, I couldn't see when brother got into the car, but I saw them both because she stopped so he could inform me of his leave,

"Hey Jerry! If ma called tell her I went to the clinic with Kath"

And just like that, they drove away, all I could see was the grey hood of the car; without any beforehand warnings, it started raining, of course it did, we were still in winter, I looked at the water and it was literary beaming;

(Even if I try to catch my breath,) I thought to myself, holding in my breath(even if I try to close my eyes and see nothing but my own misfortune, it's still not enough) I closed my eyes, and dived into the water (his voice is enough to break ever little piece of me, if I stay here, I'll only bring him down with me, it's enough that I'm the only rebellious son, they know it's just a matter of time before I disappear) I opened eyes once I reached the bottom, it didn't feel cold, quite the contrary, it felt warm, cozy and safe, I floated drowsily, if I could stay there forever, I looked up, (yeah, it's still raining) I let my body float to the surface, my back against the water with eyes closed, an image of what had happened the night before made me snap and open eyes in abruptness; (so he was disgusted with me, yeah… it's better if I disappear)


	18. Chapter 18

I lost the sense of time, I didn't have any idea about how long I've been in the water, I dove into a moment of insanity, of sweet torture, thoughts of Ethan and Kath together made something inside me agitate, something like the childish jealousy, the jealousy of a damsels whose man of her dreams was taken by a non-existing woman, I heard the trees rustle with every blow of wind, I decided then that it was time I get off of the water; from that moment on, the things which followed were all well planned by me, I contacted an office in Indonesia and they called for more information about me, I made my way to the factory where I work, took my salary and handed over my resignation letter, I added the money into my account, and kept enough to buy a puppy, busy and rainy day, I drove over to Jack's, Stephan was there too, they wanted to know how I was handling the princess, we had fun making jokes about that, luckily they didn't hear what happened after, and I kept the business trip to Indonesia a secret from everyone, I told them about the puppy though, I named it "JERRY"; we laughed.

By the time I got home, I checked the watch on my hand, it was pointing at 5 in the evening, my brother was already home, I said hi and went straight to the kitchen, but Katherine was there, she gave me away and startled the soul out of me;

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like to you? I'm making some food for your brother"

I opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice; she leaped towards me taking the bottle,

"No juice before dinner!"

"look Katherine –"

"Kath please"

"Kath, whatever, I appreciate you coming here to make sure my brother eats well whatsoever, but I think I can handle him and your help isn't necessary" I looked her in the eyes, she actually smirked;

"And you're doing a great job with that Jerry; you didn't even realize your brother actually _broke_ his ankle? I think it's _your_ help that's unnecessary here"


	19. Chapter 19

I went to where he usually sits, -the sofa, his ankle was covered with a bonesetter, my eyes were directly on his, I caught him by the neck, and my teeth grinned as I fired up with complete anger,

"Y-you! Why didn't you say anything! I kept asking you to go to hospital!" I shook him vigorously,

"I think I'll be leaving now, it's dark outside, I'll call you later Ethan" said Katherine, as she was leaving the house;

I tightened my grip on his collar, I felt my hands sweaty, all this time he was in pain, and I kept selfishly complaining,

"This whole time… why didn't you say anything?"

"Jerry, I'm touched by your concern, but please let go of me,"

"w-what?"

"I'm still not used to it, the idea of you sleeping with other men"

I slid my hands to rest them over my laps, and I sat beside him, I didn't want to make any explanations anymore, I looked at his leg, and asked,

"Man, you're so stubborn; you could've just said something!"

"it's fine, don't worry about it, but what's the deal with that puppy in the room"

"You saw him!"

"Well, Kath did! I asked her to bring me a change of clothes and she'd asked me about the puppy, and said his name is JERRY? It was on his collar chain"

"You let her into our room?!" I pointed at the ceiling, my face flushed for some unknown reason,

"what's that supposed to mean?" he arched up both his eyebrows, in suspicion;

"n-never mind… just eat already"

I heard the phone rang, and I jumped to answer it, I hanged up and told him that it was mother on the phone, she said they'd be coming in the day after tomorrow, there wasn't much time left, I got a call in the next morning from Indonesia, I was hired.


	20. Chapter 20

That same morning I texted Lucinda for an unaesthetic of the finest wine, I made sure to hide it until Katherine left, I brought the bottle and two glasses;

"Look at what I found! Dad hid it poorly"

"Bring it here! Let's drink!"

I told him I had to go to the bathroom, but actually wasn't planning on drinking THAT wine, I came back only to find that half of the wine was gone, I took the bottle away, and waited to see any effects, he started to mumble, (too much of a dose maybe?) I took him upstairs to our room, and flopped him over my bed, took his clothes off and left only his trousers, grabbed his belt and tied his hands above his head, he opened eyes and shuffled to get his hands free,

"_what the hell is this_?" asked he, giving me a dismissive glare

"a little fun game" I smirked inwardly, trying my best not to give in to his stubbornness, and most of all, -to guilt,

"A game? Then why in the bloody hell am I naked?" said that, and bowed his head to check on his body,

"the game requires so," I stated, hiding my coward-self under that I-don't-give-a-damn face, the anesthetic obviously was wearing off, I wasn't sure about what I was doing, I just felt I had to do it; I started unbuttoning my pullover letting it slip on my shoulders, I looked at him, he looked back at me with reproach;

"Are you crazy? I'm not a fag you stupid jerk"

It's like I didn't know that, I had it all on my mind, but I convinced myself to do this, it took me a marvelous amount of courage to actually accept what I'm about to do to him; I took off my belt and slid down my pants, and then sneaked up over him to his face,

"looks like someone isn't going to make this easy for me" I smirked at him;

"I bet my life on it you faggot—"

I wrapped the belt over his mouth to keep him from talking, I hesitated first, but then I put the fingers of my right hand on his neck, touching, I looked into his eyes to see what his first reaction might be, he hissed, and jolted from my touch, his eyes casting me a scathing glare, I chuckled in a low tone, and ducked my face, I let my tongue out and started sucking over his neck, very slowly, I wanted to make him feel good, it was the only reason why I searched gay stuff, I was hoping all the work would pay off someday, (and today is the day), I couldn't fail;


	21. Chapter 21

I slid down my tongue over his nipple, I licked it and tugged the neglected, and starting-to becoming-erect-nipple, I was enjoying the taste in my mouth, and in between my fingers, before he twitched his legs to get me off of him, but that wasn't the case, I could see a bulge under his trousers, I smiled vaguely;

"acting all tough, and you're getting lewd down here" I crawled to his erect member, and sucked over his trousers, my hands touching all over his groins, his hip, I bit gently on the wet bulge, I heard a low moan escaped his covered lips, "let's see what we have here" saying so, I plied the upper part of his trousers which had a text of "For Men", and his captive member popped free, "well, well" I slid down his trousers as careful as to not touch his broken ankle, I brought up my fingers to his now leaking length, and gripped it, passing my hands up and down to make it ready for something more intense, I ducked down again over his cock, taking it in my mouth, I heard him let out another moan, I drew it more in, and tightened my lips holding his in to my mouth only to pull at once reached the top of it, and repeated the process again, faster with every new try, he panted more heavily with every new minute, I grunted, and taut my hands so as not to fall on top of him, and ran a hand to MY member now, it was hard rock against my paunch, leaking and neglected, I gripped it tight, squeezing its upper part, and sucked his more, "C-Cuming!..." I relented with a loud moan, sending my cum over his groins, without hesitations, I took his cock into my mouth again, sucking harder this time, I was determined to make him Cum too, he panted more and more, his chest heaving and body sweating, I tagged my hands over his balls, rubbing them with smooth, and gentle movement,

"ngh!" he arched his back against the sheets, and sent his Cum into my mouth, I pulled back after I swallowed, he goggled at me;

"What? It's yours, of course I'd swallow" said I, taking off my own black trousers, my body was heating up with every movement, with every friction of our bodies; I rubbed my hard member against his, and it felt amazingly good, I shut my eyes close ready to cum again, (what! So soon…) I moaned at the pleasurable feeling brought up with such intense friction,

"N-ngh!" I cried out as I cum again, it went over his chest, I looked down, my own forehead dropping sweat, (just like this, you're having something from me that nobody has ever had, you don't care though, you with your high values you wouldn't want this to happen, you never saw it coming either,) I looked him in the eyes, and he shuffled more, trying to break free from the belt, but that wasn't going to happen, I let out a small laugh at that,

"you know, you might come to think I'm such a pervert brother, I wouldn't blame you for that" said I, grunting more, my fingers being slid into my own puckered entrance, I pushed them in even though I winced hard against them, "damn, and I actually studied hard for this, it was the only serious study I ever did" I shrugged a shoulder of the tauten arm, "I only wanted you to notice me as your equal, but they made it hard for me" my face flushed, as I was getting my fingers out and getting myself ready to replace his in their stead, "I didn't try to kill myself because I'm gay, I did it because you left me, you can hate me for this, you can curse me out for the rest of your life—ngh!" I pushed his cock within me, and positioned myself above him, his eyes trying to shut close, and only then did I know how good he felt at that, "but I won't hate you no matter what you think about me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you, but…" I looked him in the eyes again, looking abashed "this is my kind of love to you," even if I tried to not to, I could feel my face making such weird, sad expressions, my eyes flowed with tears, "I know, I'm the lowest «I slid my butt down and upwards, my eyes widened suddenly at the new fulfilling sensation, I replaced my frosty arms next either sides of his neck, I wanted his face to remain stuck in my memory before I disappear forever, I slid down my hip taking all his length member in, only to pull back and repeat the process all over again, I let loud sounds when doing that, I couldn't stop myself, I didn't.

"Please forgive me, don't let anyone into our room!" I required, moving faster following the same early process, "I'm not gay Ethan; it's just you, only you... haaa!" I let that moan of pain and pleasure I was enjoying it because it was _HIS_, and he thrust against me when I did that, I stopped and looked at him, "you can't! don't be part of this, let me take all the blame, please" I bowed my head over his neck, suckling on it as I hastened wanting to cum for the third time in a row, he thrust more into me, I was sure it was just in the spur of the moment that he ignored my warning, I couldn't stop him though, I felt his, inside, hitting on the same sensitive spot that it nearly sent me off the edge, "S-stop! Ethan…" and he Cum before me, I felt his milk, hot inside of me, it tickled that very spot and I Cum again, I fanned on top of him, panting, he was dazed and dazed more into sleep,


	22. Chapter 22

I took off the belt from his mouth, and undid the one on his hands, cleaned up his body, and mine too, the house was already taken care of, I took only what was necessary, and before I leave, I kissed his rosy lips, it felt like I was stealing his first kiss when actually HE was the one stealing my first kiss; I turned around to make sure everything was in order, the puppy was sleeping soundly too; I took my sports-bag and headed to the airport in a taxi, and that was the first time I felt that I was leaving a huge part of me behind.

However, THAT was not the last time we saw each other, but that's another story, for another day.


End file.
